


Saturday Morning

by honeyhoney (xJadedGurlx)



Series: Trope Bingo Round 11 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/honeyhoney
Summary: Lydia loves everything about Allison. Even her new wings.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Wing Fic" at Trope Bingo (Round 11) and my wild card space (using the prompt "wings" at Ladies Bingo (Round 6).
> 
> Takes place sometime after season three, ignoring seasons four through six.

Allison lay next to Lydia in her girlfriend’s bed. The brunette’s wings were spread out behind her, the same raven color as her hair. She’d had them ever since Lydia had performed the ritual that brought her back from the land of the dead.

At first, she’d been insecure about them, choosing to hide them as much as possible. But Lydia had been the one to convince her that they were beautiful. “They’re an extension of you, and everything about you is beautiful” assured the banshee.

As Allison felt Lydia stir beside her, she turned her head to the side to shoot the redhead a sleepy smile. “What time is it?” she asked softly, not in any rush to get out of bed. If she had her way, the two of them would spend the rest of eternity just curled up here in each other’s arms.

Lydia cracked open one eye to look at the clock on the nightstand. “Almost 9” she said. “We should probably start getting ready to meet the others for breakfast.” It had become a Saturday morning ritual of the pack to have breakfast together at the local diner.

Allison slowly nodded her head. “I need a shower, and these things take forever to dry” she said, moving her wings gently to indicate what she was talking about.

“Come on” said Lydia, slipping out of bed and holding a hand out to help Allison up. “California is in a drought right now, and we can save water by showering together.” She winked at her girlfriend.

Allison laughed. “Why do I get the feeling it's not the environment you’re thinking about?” she asked. She took Lydia’s hand and climbed out of the bed. Then she led the redhead down the hall to the bathroom.

“Because you know me too well” admitted Lydia with a casual flip of her hair as they walked down the hallway. “Just like I know you’re gonna want me to blow-dry those wings of yours when we’re done.” It was a time-consuming process, but one that the banshee had come to enjoy. She loved taking care of her girlfriend in whatever little ways she could, and it made her feel even closer to Allison than she did before.

As they stepped into the bathroom, Lydia turned the water on so that the bathroom slowly began to fill with steam. Allison moved to help Lydia out of her clothes. Once she was naked, Lydia did the same for Allison. Then they stepped under the warm water together.

“Turn around” said Lydia. “I’ll wash your wings for you.” She squirted some shampoo into her hands.

Allison did as her girlfriend requested, another smile coming to her face. “What would I do without you?” she asked before letting out a content sigh. It was a rhetorical question; she knew that without Lydia she wouldn’t even been alive right now.

“I’m sure you could find someone to do this for you” said Lydia casually, working up a nice lather on the wings.

“Maybe, but you’re the only one I want to do it” Allison said pointedly, turning back around to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.


End file.
